Denial
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: There's always one choice when you realize you have nothing else to loose. Survival.


**Well, this is my first fanfiction in english so, I hope everything's ok with the spelling and shit lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own the monsters of this tale, they belong to Konami (Btw, bring Team Silent Back, fuckers lol)**

The wondrous mist of the night did make a distinctive glow above my head. All the stars came to set over the gigantic sea of total blackness; the appearance, tender in its way on the sky never gave me much hope. The hole was still there… Shifting its way to every little glimpse of faith-A very little was left-to crush it down its claws and licking the remaining, wounded hole, because nothing was more rewarding for cruelness than the joy of make it last, and watch it swerve in a hollow pain. I never gave too much thought on what may happen to me after such a lost. But the pace of time could make my emotions shallower to the view and more intense in my inside so I kept trying to search for twin emotions that reminded me of _him_.

-Hey…-A slim, but muscular figure next to me brushed a sound against my ears, crazy to feel something, at least, I tried to make a smile out of my face.

-You didn't slept.-I whispered. Jacob crawled and he touched my face… He knew… Even without hearing my grief. Understanding flowed all over his smile, brighter and I figured that I didn't really deserve him. His bold interest in me made things easier for me. I didn't have to say nothing. Just feel his need inside of me, crushing down my weak wall of want and make him-make me- satisfied, I knew it was a low thought and I couldn't go by myself without feeling guilty, because I took away more from him than he from me.

-Some good view we have, huh?-He choked every rational rush of my damaged mind and I didn't had to think again…

-You don't have to go alone for fucks sake.-Denial became clear in my face.

-I do.-Jacob sat, his eyes were bright in the middle of the night, that light was pure anger mixed with a clouded sense of mad infatuation.

-I know you won't tell me what the fuck is going on…You could think I _want_ to know, but I just…want to be there for _you_, Bella.-In my brain, I kept replaying, over and over again, that place where my whole being got lost, my soul impaled, and my senses mutilated and as obsessed as I was I knew I just had to go there.

-All you have to know is that… I'll never be good enough, I… I'll never function in a good way… I have to be fair, Jacob.-

_Isabella Marie Swan, Do you accept Edward Cullen as your husband?_

_Yes, I do_

_I'll never love anyone as much as I love you, Edward_

_I don't want anything if I don't have YOU!_

_Oh God, Edward… What have you done?!_

Another nightmare based on my memories came to a close, my pale skin got whiter, sweat covered my flesh and my ears were filled with a cracking, almost painful noise. I watched my phone on the table next to my bed, it wasn't ringing… But this sound clearly came from it, my right hand took the phone and the noise's volume filled the room, my ears couldn't bare the heavy, rampant blow, the phone crashed on the floor. Suddenly the noise stopped but it was followed by an even more excruciating one leaving no doubt in my mind for what this was… A siren. Even I doubted my own sanity, nothing was right since _that_ day, nothing was normal. When the walls of the room started to peel in front of my eyes the abyss in my self got bigger, powerful. Flesh that seemed barely alive, pained meat breathing and exhaling blood furnished the room where I no longer wanted to sleep ever again. My whole body was in shock, I couldn't move, all I did was breathe and tremble in my weak figure. Something inside my wardrobe was screaming and convulsing in death. I reached my phone from the floor. No signal, but the bug noise was stronger when I got closer to the wardrobe.

-Can…Can I help you?-I whispered to the person inside the wardrobe, my heart was pounding hard against my ribs. I could feel like my brain was getting sore. All the muscles in my body where tight, ready to run at the least sign of danger, and the whole situation seemed like it, but every step I took was painful and slow against the blooded floor.

-Sir… Please answer me.-I took the latch in my left hand pressing hard with a trembling pulse down my skin. The door slammed the front of my head, I fell backwards almost hitting my whole body against the floor. It was dark but I could see the silhouette not too far from my view… Something was not right. The thing didn't have arms, his head was faceless and a huge wound in its chest bled a rotten liquid that my eyes could not bare and in a second the same ones were swollen. I screamed in pain and the thing got mad enough to let go that mad essence in a burst pointed at me but I was fast enough to rush and escape to the door, the only exit of this nightmare impossible to be even an imagination.

But it was locked from the other side and my desperation lingered, making my view blurry and slightly red.

The thing chased my steps, it didn't have eyes, and he just followed my panting breath and maybe the sound of my palpitations. There was only one thing left, hide from the monster. The wardrobe's door was broken and I couldn't hide in that place, I looked underneath my bed and a hole replaced the place were I had my cherished box of albums and the letters I used to send _him_. I couldn't bare the tears falling from my eyes, a stronger feeling of survival-Just to search for the only thing he left me- led me to fall from that hole with a glimpse of hope filling the wounds of my being.

**If you want another chapter let me know by leaving a comment below. I love New Moon's Bella, so I practically just shed all my love for the misery she has to face, here.**

_**Review, please? ;)**_


End file.
